fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Aida
Akane Aida is a girl who loves to help others.She loves to eat and hates taking baths.She is the lead cure in Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure and also it's sequel, Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Prism Light. She has a habit of shouting "NOOOOOOOOO!" when she is upset. When she is happy, she usually says "Okay!" or just "Hehehe!" Appearence Aida's hair is styled like an odango, but instead of round, it is heart shaped. Her hair colour is madder red.Her eyes are the same colour. Her civillian clothes are a red t-shirt with a pink heart on it, blue jeans, and red sneakers. She also wears a light red hair clip. In the sequel, her casual clothes are a pink shirt with a red jacket, scarlet pants, and black sneakers. She also wears a deep pink headband. As Cure Love her hair is the same,but became longer and each odango have a red heart piece (Similliar to Sailor Moon's).On her chest is a red ribbon with her Rainbow Palette on it.The top has no sleeves, it's colour is fire red. She wears a pair of red bracelets that reaches her elbows.The bottom is a bright red skirt that reaches her knees.She wears a pair of red boots with a rainbow heart on each of it. In the sequel (Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Prism Light), her outfit is slightly upgraded; She now has vermilion shoulder pads, a pink bow on her back, and her Heartfull Rainbow Compact in her Heart Belt. She no longer wears her Rainbow Palette. As Aurora Cure Love, her hair is coloured bright pink with the same hairstyle and a tiara, Her clothes look like a red and pink kimono, and she has transparent-rainbow-coloured wings. She also wears a red heart necklace, and shoes similliar to Cure Marine's. As Cure Colorful, she wears clothes similliar to Cure Love's, only longer and white and gold. Her hair is white and is let down, with some highlights in rainbow colours. In her International Form, her clothes is a red and white japanese summer middle school uniform, with the World Gem on her chest. Her shoes are short red boots. Her hair remains the same, but with an ornament shaped like a sakura flower. In her Prism Angel Mode, she wears a red and white frilled dress with a heart-shaped brooch in the middle. Her boots are the same as her normal form's, but it has more white than red. She also wears a tiara with angel wings, and white gloves. She has red angel-like wings. Personality Aida is cheerful and is almost always happy. She loves to help people very much, sometimes she doesn't think of herself. Aida also loves food like most leaders. She is friendly to everyone, but when someone makes her angry/upset, she will shout "NO!!!!!!" very loudly. So loud, sometimes it can reach other worlds. It is easy to make her angry, yet she is very quick to forgive. Cure Love "The lovely red heart, Cure Love!" 素敵の赤いこころ, キュアラブ! Suteki no akai kokoro, Kyuaa Rabu! Cure Love '''is Aida's Pretty Cure alter ego. She holds the power of love. Transformation Sequence Aida opens her Rainbow Palette,spins its dial,then waves her hand in front of it. She then says 'Pretty Cure, Rainbow Stone Power!',then she is covered in red light. First her top appears. Then her hair is covered in red light,and becomes longer.Her hair ornaments appear, then her bracelets. Her legs are covered with red hearts, then her shoes appears. She spins around and her skirt appears.She then catches the Rainbow Palette that was falling,then put it in her chest, making her ribbon to appear. She introduces herself while striking a pose (Standing while one arm is raised an the other is on her hips.) in a red background. Attacks Sub Attacks - '''Red Heart Impact Cure Love slaps the enemy with a red light on her hand -'Lovely Clap' Cure Love claps her hands to damage the enemy '- Love Blast' Cure Love shoots a red beam towards the enemy. '- Love Super Explosion' Cure Love forms a heart with her hands, then she releases a big explosion. Purification Solo Attacks - Love Tornado Cure Love's first purification attack. Using her Colour Brush, she touches her Rainbow Palette with it to activate the brush.She then says,"Red is the colour of love!". She draws a heart in the air while saying "Pretty Cure," then she spins it while saying "Love Tornado!" - Love Tornado Comet Cure Love's upgraded purification attack. Cure Love summons her Cure Blade by saying "Twinkle, Lovely Cure Blade!". ''She gabs her Cure Blade, then she shouts "Pretty Cure..." while drawing two hearts in the air with the blade. The two hearts shine and goes inside the Cure Blade. Cure Love then launches herself towards the enemy while shouting "Love Tornado...Comet!".'' - Heartful Attack Cure Love's attack in the sequel. She draws a red heart with her powers, then she runs through the heart while saying "Pretty Cure!". Then she flies towards the enemy, surrounded by red aura, while shouting "Heartful Attack!". She flies through the enemy, and the enemy is covered by red hearts. Cure Love shouts "L-O-V-E! " while writing the letters in the air, and the enemy is purified. Group Attacks '- Burning Heart Shower' A trio sub-attack done once by Cure Love, Cure Flame, and Cure Ocean in episode 22. The three cures hold hands, then Cure Flame raises her hands while saying "Burning...", followed by Cure Love doing the same thing and saying "Heart... ", then finished by Cure Ocean, who says "Shower!! (Shawaa!!)". The three cures then point their hands to the enemy, and shooting a red, orange, and blue wave. - Rainbow Heart Spiral A group attack.done by all of the Rainbow Heart cures. The cures summon the Heart Reflector while saying "Shine! Power of feelings, Heart Reflector!)". ''They put their hands together while saying "Pretty Cure...". Then they give the Heart Reflector to Cure Love, who says "Rainbow Heart...", then she throws it, while all of the cures say "Spiral!". The Heart Reflector flies to the enemy and creates a colourful tornado, purifying the enemy. - Colourful Blade Explosion A group attack.done by all of the Rainbow Heart cures.The cures summon their Cure Blades by saying "Together! Cure Blades!". Cure Tune attacks the enemy with her blade, followed by Cure Mist, Ocean, Nature, Lightning, and Flame. Cure Love then attacks the enemy while saying "Pretty Cure...", then she and the other cures run through the enemy one more time together while saying "Colourful Blade...", then they stick their swords to the ground while saying "Explosion!". The enemy is purified behind a burst of colours. - Seven Heart Dynamite A group attack done by all of the Rainbow Heart cures in the sequel. The cures summon their Rainbow Mirrors by saying "Mirror, Mirror! Give us hope!". All of them introduce their Mirrors, then they shouted "Pretty Cure..." while holding the mirrors up. The mirrors glow a bright light, then they point the mirrors at the enemy. The cures shout "Seven Heart...", while hearts formed in front of the mirrors, each with a different color. Then, they shout "Dynamite!" as the hearts fly towards the enemy. The hearts hit the enemy one by one, then they explode as the cures say "R-A-I-N-B-O-W!", purifying the enemy. Aurora Cure Love '"Full of colours, Full of feelings! The warm rainbow coloured heart, Aurora Cure Love!"' 色の包む, 思いの包む! 素敵の虹色こころ, オーロラキュアラブ! ''Iro no tsutsumu, omoi no tsutsumu! Pokapoka no niji-iro kokoro, Oorora Kyuaa Rabu! Aurora Cure Love 'is an upgrade that Cure Love got during the series movie. In this form, she can perform the Love Aurora Reflection with the Heart Reflector. Cure Colourful '"The infinite rainbow coloured heart, Cure Colorful!" 無限の虹色こころ, キュアカラフル! Mugen no niji-iro kokoro, Kyuaa Karafuru! Cure Colorful 'is the upgrade that all cures of Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure get in episode 44. The cures undergo this upgrade after not giving up to Mushoku, so they all joined their hearts together and become one person, Cure Colourful. In this form, along with Dusk, they can perform the Final Blade Explosion with their upgraded Cure Blade, the Final Blade. International Form '''International Form '''is an upgrade that all of the cures get in the sequel's movie. Each cure's clothes are different, depending on which warrior they became friends with. Aida became friends with the warrior from Japan, Sakurako, so her outfit is similar to a Japanese school uniform. In this form, the cures can persorm the World Prism Solution with the World Gem. Prism Angel Mode '''Prism Angel Mode '''is an upgrade that all of the cures get in the last episode of the sequel. In this form, they can perform the Eleven Heavenly Attack with the Prism Pad. History ''Note: This section is still a work in progress Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Past Life Aida was cheerful eversince she was little. One day, she asks Akihiro, her older cousin, if shooting stars really grant wishes. Akihiro then answered that it's not true. Then, his mother said they will go home, so he left. Aida then sees a shooting star, so she said that she wants to ask for help, not a wish. She said that she wants to make the whole world happy and full of colours, so she wants the star to remind her not to give up when she is in trouble. Becoming a Pretty Cure Aida is taking a walk around the neighbourhood on a sunny sunday, when she saw some kids beating up a black wolf. She helped the wolf by getting rid of the kids.After the kids were gone,the wolf stands up and writes something on the ground. After that,she tought she was halusinating because of hunger,so she goes back home to eat lunch.After lunch,she goes to the Colour Park, where her friend Izumi is waiting.After Izumi's Colour Heart was stolen and turned into a Colourless, she was frozen with the other people.Then Dawn came and smashed her face. After she woke up,she became Cure Love, fights the Colourless and purify it using Love Tornado. After a brief explanation from Dawn, she agreed to help her. Search for the Other Cures In RHPC02, Aida founds out that Hinata, her best friend, is Cure Flame. In RHPC03 and RHPC04 , Aida meets Pikako and Hanako respectively. Both of them transformed into Cure Lightning and Cure Nature in their own episodes. Izumi becomes a Cure in RHPC05, which made Aida delighted. Aida meets Kasuko/Cure MIst in RHPC06, and finally found the final Cure, Symphonique, in RHPC07. Looking for The Seven Hearts Purifying the Twins and the Appearance of Smoke Symphonique is Missing Dawn's betrayal and Symphonique is posessed. Defeating Mushoku Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Prism Light Relationships Cures and Allies Aokawa Izumi - is Aida's best friend since they were in kindergarten. At first they didn't get along well because Aida 'accidentally' stepped on Izumi, but after that they are best friends and go to the same Primary School. They meet Hinata at Primary School Orenji Hinata - is Aida's best friend. Aida and Izumi met her at the first grade in Primary School. Kiiro Pikako - Aida and Pikako are pretty close, since Aida and Symphonique are the only ones who can speak english. Aida also often teaches Pikako things about Japan, and Pikako usually tells her stories about Indonesia. Midorika Hanako - Aida and Hanako are good friends. They both like to help people. Hanako's shift at work happens to be when Aida get's home from school, so it is like they take turns to help the neighborhood. Indigo Kasuko - Aida knows Kasuko as the 'Warrior' from around her neighborhood. Aida always wonders how Kasuko can scare people just by looking at them. Onpuno Symphonique - Symphonique likes Aida because she isn't a crazed fan of her, unlike Hinata, Pikako, Hanako and Izumi. Akane Aimi - Aida took her in as her adoptive sister. She tries to teach her the meanings of feelings, emotions, and other things. When she found out Aimi was Fading Love, Aida was very happy that her wish to meet again was granted. Kagayaku Himiko - Himiko and Aida get along well because of their personalities. They have nicknames for each other; Himiko calls Aida 'Ai', and Aida calls Himiko "Himi-chan'. Kagayaku Himeko - Aida tries to be friends with Himeko, but Himeko avoids her due to her shyness. They slowly become friends and good partners in battle. Family Akane Aya - Is Aida's mother. Aida is closer to her than her father, because her father often annoys her. Akane Hiraku - Is Aida's father. He likes to annoy Aida by treating her like a little kid. Akane Aimi - Is Aida's grandmother. She owns a garden and teaches Aida how to take care of them when she comes. Aiki Akihiro - Is Aida's cousin. His mother is Aida's father's older sister. He likes to come to Aida's house when Aida's parents are gone. He likes to mix stuff from the bathroom to make 'poison' and Aida always joins in. Aiki Emi - Is Aida's aunt, specifically Akihiro's mother. She often gets dizzy with her son's mess in his bedroom, so she often sends him to Aida's house when she needs to clean up the house. Mascots Dawn - Dawn always worries about Aida and Dusk, because they are too clumsy. But after seeing that Aida and her friends are getting stronger bit by bit, Dawn starts to trust them. In the end of the series, Aida cries when Dawn sacrifices herself, while Dawn says that she is really happy to have known a friend like Aida. Dusk - Dusk and Aida are pretty close, they both sometimes get lost from the others because of their clumsiness. In the last episode, because the portal to Earth is broken, the cures have to say their goodbyes and wait for the portal to be repaired. Aida says that when it is repaired, Dusk must visit as soon as possible. Etymology '''Akane:(あかね) means madder red. Aida:Ai (愛) means love. Da (田) means Field Her name means "Madder Red Love Field" Image Songs Aida's voice actress, Mitsuishi Kotono, has sung two image songs for her in the first season, and two more in the sequel. She also has duets/group songs with Nagasawa Miki '(Cure Flame's voice actress), '''Miyahara Nami '(Cure Lightning's voice actress), 'Yuka Imai '(Cure Nature's voice actress), 'Sakuma Kumi '(Cure Ocean's voice actress), 'Katsuki Masako '(Cure Mist's voice actress), 'Kudou Mayu '(Cure Tune's voice actress), '''Ōtani Ikue (Dusk's Voice Actress), and later, Han Megumi '''(Aimi's Voice Actress), and '''Nishimura Chinami (Golden/Silver Heart's Voice Actresss). * Happy ~Heart~ * Suteki no egao * S.M.I.L.E * Love-Love Star Duets/Group Songs * Triple Fantastic! (Trio song with 'Nagasawa Miki 'and 'Sakuma Kumi)'' * Nanairo Shooting☆Star (''Group song with ''Nagasawa Miki, Miyahara Nami, Yuka Imai, Sakuma Kumi, Katsuki Masako'', and ''Kudou Mayu'')'' * Genki~Rainbow'' (Group song with'' '''Nagasawa Miki, Miyahara Nami, Yuka Imai, Sakuma Kumi, Katsuki Masako, ''and'' Kudou Mayu) * Namida (Group song with Nagasawa Miki, Miyahara Nami, Yuka Imai, Sakuma Kumi, Katsuki Masako, Kudou Mayu, Uchiyama Yumi'', 'and '''Ōtani Ikue) * Natsu no Spirit! (Trio song with' Nagasawa Miki 'and 'Miyahara Nami') * ~Lovely ♥ Hikari~(Duet with 'Han Megumi)'' * 11~Kokoro no Chikara ''(Group song with'' Nagasawa Miki, Miyahara Nami, Yuka Imai, Sakuma Kumi, Katsuki Masako,' '''Kudou Mayu', Ōtani Ikue, Han Megumi, ''and ''Nishimura Chinami) Gallery Coming Soon... Trivia *Her first name is the same as the last/family name of DokiDoki Pretty Cure's Aida Mana aka Cure Heart, but the 'Ai' part is written differently. * Her personallity is also similliar with Mana's *Her last/family name is the same as the first name of Smile Pretty Cure!'s Hino Akane aka Cure Sunny *Aida is also slightly based off of Curewolfy11. Her relationship with Izumi is an example, as Curewolfy11 met her best friend that way too. *Aida and Hinata are the only cures in this season who carries a backpack instead of a normal school bag. Her reason for this is because she can't carry that kind of bag since she used to wear backpacks since kindergarten. *Her voice actress, Mitsuishi Kotono, is the voice actress of Hummy from Suite Pretty Cure and Tsukino Usagi/Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon. Category:Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Female Category:Red Cures Category:Pretty Cures